creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Pośród drzew
frame|Niedokładny rysunek, nie lubi robienia zdjęć.Chciałem, żeby został w domu, z dala od tego okrutnego świata, w którym żyjemy. Drogi czytelniku, dzieci nie powinny poznawać tego świata same, ale nie zawsze będziemy mogli utrzymać je w ich domach. Pewnej nocy, mój syn wyszedł ze swojego pokoju, bo oczarowało go ćwierkanie za oknem. Wiedziałem co to było, bo od lat studiuję tę kreaturę. Widzisz, to jest potwór, który wędruje po świecie, polując na niewinne dzieci. Obserwuje, czeka. Pamiętam to dobrze, był 15 sierpnia 1983 roku. Był to rok, kiedy moja żona i ja uciekliśmy z zatłoczonego świata Nowego Jorku, by wieść nasze życie na wsi w Północnej Dakocie. Żyliśmy szczęśliwie przez kilka lat, aż okryłem moją prawdziwą pasję – obserwowanie Pożeracza Nasion. Pożeracz Nasion jest burzliwą istotą, człowieko-ptakiem, wędruje przez lasy, porywa dzieci, zmusza je by stały się częścią legendy. 19 czerwca 1987 roku pierwszy raz zobaczyłem go, siedzącego na moim drzewie na trawniku z przodu domu. Byłem oszołomiony, gdy go zobaczyłem. Moje przeznaczenie mnie wzywało, powiedziało mi „Podążaj za tym, pokochaj to, dowiedz się o tym wszystkiego.”. Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie, dwa tygodnie później, obudził mnie dziwny, pukający hałas, dobiegający z frontowego okna. Wiedziałem, że to był on. Pobiegłem na zewnątrz, by zobaczyć jak siedzi na drzewie. Przeszywał mnie swoim wzrokiem. Chciałem płakać na widok jego majestatu. Pamiętam, że powiedział do mnie, że potrzebuje mojej pomocy. Mogłem zrobić dla niego wszystko. 3 kwietnia 1988 roku Pożeracz Nasion znowu przyszedł do mojego okna. Byłem wniebowzięty. Powiedział, że nadszedł czas, wiedziałem o tym. Widzisz, Pożeracz Nasion pożera dzieci, by utrzymać się przy życiu. Wysysa z nich młodość, by żyć wiecznie. Pamiętam tego małego chłopca, oh jak on miał na imię? Zresztą, to nie ważne. Pamiętam jak wybrałem się do jego domu o 4:29 nad ranem i po prostu zapukałem w drzwi, lecz nikt nie otworzył. Spojrzałem na okno, był w pokoju chłopca! Poszedłem porozmawiać z Pożeraczem Nasion, może mówmy na niego teraz P/N. Powiedział mi, jak następnego dnia zwrócić jego uwagę. Minęło kilka tygodni, smród ciała był już nie do zniesienia. Gdzie był P/N? W ostatnim tygodniu rodzice tego chłopca rozwiesili plakaty o jego zaginięciu. Dziwiłem się, dlaczego nie martwili się o niego przez pierwsze dwa tygodnie? W sumie, nie obchodzi mnie to. 14 maja 1988 roku chłopiec był już niczym więcej niż kawałkiem śmierdzącego, gnijącego mięsa, a P/N nie można było znaleźć. Zgaduję, że moje usługi nie były potrzebne. 15 maja 1988 roku P'oniekąd, zabijanie '''O'sób 'M'ocno 'O'drywa mnie od zwy'C'''zajnego toku m'Yślenia... 1 Potwór-zabójca, Pożeracz Nasion przyszedł. Powiedział, że dzieci już nie działają na niego… chciał czegoś większego. Jeśli to czytasz, być może ten tekst jest jedyną nadzieją, aby dowiedzieć się prawdy o nim. W moim pokoju jest dziennik otwarty na 49 stronie. Znajdź go, by dowiedzieć się jak odebrać życie temu stworzeniu. Złapał mnie w mocny, śmiertelny uścisk, nie mogłem nic zrobić, ale być może będziesz miał więcej siły niż ja. Żegnajcie wszyscy, mam nadzieję, że bycie zjedzonym jest tym, na co sobie zasłużyłem. ---- 1 W oryginale jest H'ow '''E'ver 'L'osing 'P'eople 'M'akes m'''E wonder... (Jednakże odbieranie życia ludziom skłania mnie do przemyśleń...) Żeby to zdanie miało taki sam sens w j. polskim, trzeba je było trochę przerobić. ---- Tłumaczenie: Luzerka1212 z pomocą CupCakePL Źródło: Through the Trees Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie